Know Your Stars, Total Drama Edition!
by bluemoon2021b
Summary: Yes another Know Your Stars Parody. Will the contestants be able to handle the torcher of the famous voice?Or will they drive the Voice insane? And is it possible that the voice could be Chris's cousin? Find out RIGHT HERE,RIGHT NOW! On Know..Your..STARS!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's me Reggie/Bluemoon2021b haven't wrote anything new in ages! Ok this is another Know Your Stars parody I'm going to start updating the Fairly Odd Parents one which i haven't updated in ages. lol I'm on a STRONG total drama hype now and I'm planning on doing all the characters including Alejandro, Sierra, and Blaineley! maybe even Billy for fun ^^

Chris: Billy seriously?

Me: yes i want to make it interesting.

Chris: Ok spending time on an intern weird... But as long as you get all 24 you're good remember you have a contract saying you would.

Me: yea yea i know. Would you believe it that I had to sign a contract to write this parody? Anyways, this time there won't be many character crashes from other shows and all that. Ok I do not own-

Chris: Reggie does not own Total Drama Island/Action/or World Tour or the Know Your Stars segment on that unimportant show All That! Total Drama Island/Action/or World Tour is owned my ME in the cartoon world at least but in the real world it's copyright of Fresh TV, and Teletoon. and Know Your Stars and All Something is copyright of Nickel- whatever.

Me: Nickelodeon

Chris: whatever i really don't care about that network they don't air my show on it. Now let's get on with this parody!

Me: P.S.: first chapter a.k.a this one may seem like a story but the 2nd chapter is the first victim. hehe they're in for it! who you ask? The voice or the contestant? haha you're just going to have to read to find out! for the world never know! *evil face* lol

Chris: aww you learned something from me.

Me: what?

Chris: nothing ON WARD!

...

...

*it is 2 days before world tour and past celebrity manhunt episode they decided to get all 24 contestants together untill it splits for the new season*

Chris: ok campers listen up!

Heather: We're not campers anymore!

Chris: I don't care ahh good season one memories!

Sierra: OH M GEE I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M BEING CALLED A CAMPER! I DREAMED ABOUT THAT EVERYTIME I WATCHED TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

Chris: See? Why can't you show some spirit like Sierra?

Noah: *sarcastically* Yay total drama whoo... Sierra is an over obsessed fan she thinks everything about this crappy show is great.

Chris: Hey! Moving on-

Courtney: Why are we all here if only 17 of us made it?

Geoff: Does that mean there was a change and we are all competing in this season?

Eva: I BETTER NOT I THOUGHT I WAS FINALLY RID OF THIS SHOW!

Chris: No, no changes made, all of you aren't on next season.

Courtney: then why-

Chris: shush! If you let me FINISH, what i was going to say then you'd know what I'm going to say now ZIP IT and listen I don't like repeating myself unless it's worth wile and I want to repeat this. You're going to hate this just as much as I will.

Heather: why?

* confessional *

Sierra: When Chris hates something and says we might hate it as well it usually means that ether it's something really bad that will effect us all, he's in major trouble, or it's just something that Chris doesn't like or want to do, like him being dissed or something that doesn't relate to him at all. You can tell by his body movements and facial expression and as a third generation Chris McLean scholar, I can safely say that it's something he doesn't want to do and or realate to him or a little bit of both.

*end confessional*

Sierra: *whispering to all* guys it's nothing just something Chris probably doesn't want to do. Harmless to us.

Courtney: (*thinking in her head* i think i know what it is. ) *stands up tall* YES! *throws hands up in air* I WIN! *everybody stairs at her as she starts dance on top of a table*

Chris: *creeped out and confused by the scene along with everyone else* Ookk... anyways we're in a delma here people! You se -

Courtney: HAHA! FACE IT! MY LAWYERS ARE MORE POWERFULL THAN YOURS YOU KNOW I ONE THIS CASE! THAT'S THE SOO CALLED DELMA! I WON AND YOU KNOW IT!

Chris: um no. lawyers have nothing to do with this and I don't know what heck you're talking about.

Courtney: *embarrassed* oh nothing! *sits back down* My lawyer is still powerfull.

Chris: rrriigggghhhhtttt... Anyway! With no more interruptions this is horrible i don't want to do this but i have to and you do to THIS IS SOO HORRIBLE IT DOESN'T HAVE TO DO WITH ME OR THIS SHOW! Yes, i know you all must be disappointed.

*confessional*

Sierra: See told ya. It's a lot of observing.

*end confessional*

Chris: Ok anyone familiar with the show All Your Stars on some network American network called Nickel- whatever.

Random Intern: *anger sigh* Nickelodeon!

Chris: Yea that network. Well my American cousin somehow worked his way into your contracts and he wants you all to be on his show and you have to be on it by force. His show is boring he just talks to you all saying stuff about you to the fans. Total Drama is better. Now, he wants all of you on the show the way you were voted off in the first season. You will all go one by one. Sierra and Alejandro most likely since you're new you guys are going to go last.

Sierra: OMG I HEARD OF THAT SHOW! Never saw it but heard of it! I heard only stars get on it! *squeals* I'M SOO EXCITED! CAN I GO WITH CODY?

Cody: please no.

Chris: since there is a possibility that all of you aren't going to be interviewed within two days especially have it in the order he wants it, if you happen to be on this season when you get voted off someone will be there with a private jet to fly you out to Nickel Studios in California, cause my cousin is too lazy to come out here! And as for the ones who are not on the show they said they'll come for you when your time comes.

Random Intern: IT'S NICKELODEON!

Chris: Whatever! You're fired! First up Ezekiel! And Eva go along to cause your second and Noah you're third so go with them and Justin go! the rest of you you'll have to wait till' your time comes! unfortunately, we don't have the guy with the private jet to fly you out today, but lucky for you guys Chef will fly the four of you out there in the jet we are using this season! You'll get to experience it first hand! but DON'T use my hot-tub! *Chris walks up to the camera* Will Ezekiel, Eva, Noah and Justin survive the plane ride on the way to Nickelodeon Studios with Chef? Will Ezekeil be able to surrvive Know Your Stars? When my cousin ever learn to stop interfering with the contracts for my show and will his show become a flop? Is Courtney going to do that weird dance again? Find out next time on... Know your Stars, Total Drama Edition! Only on... Nickelodeon!


	2. Welcome to Nickel whatever studios!

YAY chapter 2 finally got a chance to update anyways, to respond to some reviewers:

Punxysaur: yes that is my plan XD

I don't own any of these shows total drama or know your stars and let's get on with this story!

*Chris is in a control room then clips play and music as he is explaining what went on*

Chris: Last time on Total Drama, the contestants were verry sad when they discovered they were going to be on my cousin's TV SHOW because he snuck his way into their contracts!

Tyler: *in background* No we weren't...

Chris: You were!

Courtney: were not!

Chris: WILL YOU KIDS SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH? Anyways, they were disappointed because his show is low rated then mine! Which the show known as Know Your Stars on that network Nickatieon-

Intern: NICKELODEON!

Chris: stop interrupting me! Ok they were all disappointed except for Courtney, who had no idea what was going on and embarrassed herself by doing a weird dance thinking her lawyers won a lawsuit that i just found out about today! Right now four of our lucky competitors Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, and Justin are on their way to Nicktoons Studios-

Intern: It's NICKEL- ok that's not as bad...

Chris: To be on Know Your Stars ad they will be first of the competitors to get a ride in our luxury jet being used for Total Drama World Tour! Who will be the next four if he can get through them today to go to Nickeldee Studios?

Intern: Nickel-

Chris: Will they survive the plane trip over there? How bad will my cousin's show be and will anyone be able to handle it? and just how really important is this Nickel network? Find out, right here, right now! On Total...Drama... KNOW YOUR STARS!

...

*cuts to where Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, and Justin are in the jet.*

Justin: this plane is crap.

Noah: *sarcastically* Wow would have never guessed.

Chef: *in cockpit* this show is low rate what were you kids expecting first class?

Eva: I don't care i just want to get this stupid thing over with!

Ezekiel: What do you guys think this show is?

Justin: Sounds like a talk show.

Chef: *comes out of cockpit with parachutes throws them at Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, and Justin* Ok we're flying over Nickelodeon Studios.

Justin: Yea, but what are the parachutes for?

Chef: Chris told me to fly you over the studios now jump your ride is over. He wants people to test out the drop of shame. *pushes them all out of the plane*

...

*on ground* *Timmy's Dad is shown knocking on the doors begging to get in the studios wearing a dress*

Mr. Turner: but, but YOU GOT TO LET ME IN THERE MAN! THE VOICE SAID I WAS NICE! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OTHER SECURITY GUARDS?

Security guard: The voice somehow got the power to fire them because of you and Adam West interrupting the other segments!

Ezekiel: Is that guy in a dress?

Justin: I'm scared. But Izzy's right that Owen looks good in a dress. well compared to this guy. *they stair at him* don't ask.

Mr. Turner: YOU KIDS DON'T BELIEVE THE VOICE! DON'T BELIEVE THE VOICE! *looks at Justin stunned by hotness* He's gorgeous!...

Security Guard: Don't listen to this crazy man. who are you? *stairs at Justin in love* You can just walk in... *lets them in*

Ezekiel: doesn't it scare you that men get hypnotized by you.

Justin: Sometimes but i mean how can anyone resist looking at me. *flashes a smile*

* a woman walks out of nowhere*

Woman: It's ok they're here to see- and i see you already just let them in without question...

Security Guard: but he's gorgeous... *Justin flashes a smile at the woman*

Woman: that doesn't work on me kid.

...

*walking down a hallway to get to know your stars set*

Women: He's been waiting for you... and we are all verry excited.

Noah: He?

Woman: Yes he.

Ezekiel: Who's he?

Woman: you all know him.

Ezekiel: We don't well I don't...

Eva: *getting angry* who is it lady?

Woman: It's you know who...

Justin: Lord Vodemort? *Eva, Ezekiel, and Noah stair at him* What?

Noah: *sarcastically* it's amazing i didn't think you would have the courage to read.

Justin: *nervous* Reading is for ugly people. I DON'T READ!

Woman: whoa save it for later. this would make excellent material for him.

Ezekiel: what material eh?

Justin: I'm scared now. I said nothing.

Woman: He is going to love this.

Noah: Who? it seems all the people who run the network are insane. Izzy should work here.

Woman: Oh funny Noah, You f all people should know who it is...

Noah: apparently i don't.

Eva: Look lady, stop playing games with us AND JUST SAY WHO IT IS ALLREADY!

Woman: the person you were meant to see. we better hurry, he is waiting.

Noah: Chris's cousin?

Woman: Maybe... Or i could be wrong.

Ezekiel: We were meant to see Chris's cousin right eh?

Eva: WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?

Woman: Wow you guys are no fun. Debating if this is going to make good ratings or not but defiantly annoy my boss! But then I might not get a raise.

Eva: are all people in the TV business THIS VAIN?

Woman: Ok we're here. Ezekiel, You you're up first. the rest of you wait in that room over there *points to a room* feel free to have some snacks, relax, watch tv and what not.

Justin: do we get to see watch what's going on in the other room from the tv?

Woman: no we forbid it it will ruin everything...


	3. Ezekiel's time has come!

*show is going to start you see Ezekiel walk in nervously and sit down on the stool in the middle of the empty stage*

Ezekiel: Any one here? It's seems kinda empty here eh?

**Know Your Stars... Know Your Stars...**

Ezekiel: Who said that? *looks around*

**Know Your Stars...**

Ezekiel: Where are you?

**Know Your Stars... Ezekiel...**

Ezekiel: Are you Chris's cousin?

**No, I'm GOD. Ezekiel... He thinks I'm GOD!**

Ezekiel: No i don't... You just said you were god... I don't believe that you are...

**Ezekiel... He doesn't believe in GOD! Tisk, Tisk, Tisk.**

Ezekiel: What? I do believe there is a god I just don't believe that you are god...

**Ezekiel... He stole his 'Z' necklace from a famous rapper... **

Ezekiel: I don't steal.

**Ezekiel... He is a hobo...**

Ezekiel: Oh I'm not a hobo but I know I can survive on the streets. *when Ezekiel is not looking, the same hobo from the total drama red carpet reunion special happens to be behind him and steals his wallet again*

**Ezekiel... He thinks his mother is a moose...**

Ezekiel: no, that was an accident...

**Ezekiel... He is related to the president of the United States...**

Ezekiel: But I'm Canadian... and I'm not black...

**Ezekiel... He doesn't want to be an American Idiot...**

Ezekiel: You got that right! I don't want to be any kind of idiot!

**Ezekiel... Sadly, he is allready is an American Idiot...**

Ezekiel: I just said i wasn't American...

**Ezekiel... He invented cheesecake...**

Ezekiel: what?

**And now you know... Ezekiel...The inventor of cheesecake  
**

Ezekiel: *confused* No they don't.**  
**


End file.
